


【佑灰】神爱世人

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *凡人圆 X 天神灰*脑洞来自《Fallin’ flower》MV佑灰对视我没了！*以为自己不被信奉的天神，和被天神偏爱却从不祝祷的凡人的双向单箭头，我说它是HE它就是！（信我*瞎编神话故事，无关任何宗教无意冒犯，不要在意细节*4k+小短文，私设有，OOC抱歉
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 6





	【佑灰】神爱世人

[1]  
文俊辉不记得自己看了那个凡人多久了。

也许是10年，也许是100年，也许是10世。  
对于他，一个什么都不多唯有时间最多的天神来说，数日子无疑是一件自找麻烦的事。  
况且无论是百年还是千年，从来也只是天神的弹指一挥间。

今天也一如往常，凡人全圆佑新的一天开始了，可这新的一天对他来说也没什么意义。  
这一世，全圆佑是王国最后的落难王子。  
光线明灭的塔顶牢房，被束起双手的全圆佑站在牢房中央，面无表情地望向能透进阳光的唯一一扇石窗。  
日复一日到死方尽的囚禁生活，或许新的一天再也不要到来才是全圆佑的夙愿。

可惜天神无法读到他的想法。

“读不懂，看不清，想不明。”  
天神文俊辉看着和昨天没什么不同的全圆佑，微不可查地皱着眉，摇头连说了三个“不”。  
从过去到现在，文俊辉曾看过全圆佑骄傲耀眼，也曾看过他落魄颠沛，曾看过他家庭美满，也曾看过他孤独终老。  
无论是怎样的全圆佑他都有自信说他曾看过，可他却从来没听到过全圆佑的声音。

“也许是他从不曾信我，所以我才无法听到他的声音。”  
文俊辉颇有些失落，没什么比作为天神却不被世人信奉更挫败了。

“那你就不要再看他。”天神尹净汉在旁淡淡开口，“在一个凡人身上，还是个不信奉你的凡人身上倾注太多视线，忽视了世人的声音，才是神的失格。”  
“别忘记你是谁的神。”  
尹净汉的话还在回响，文俊辉却无法听进去。

文俊辉无法否认他对全圆佑有着近乎偏执的过分关注，从他成为天神的那一天开始，文俊辉就注意到了这个从未从他那里听见祝祷的凡人。  
于是他在为世人降运避灾时，总会分出注意去看这个特别的凡人。

一世又一世，最初文俊辉就像个做社会观察作业的学生，分析预测全圆佑每一世的命运，却在每个他认为只要全圆佑向天神乞求，就可以得到扭转的厄运处生生折断了命数。  
后来文俊辉又像个怒其不争的老母亲，他气恼又心疼为什么这个人不愿意信奉自己向自己祝祷。  
他想在全圆佑疼的时候拂去他的伤病，想在全圆佑冷的时候给他温暖被褥，明明只要全圆佑一句话，文俊辉想他愿意给他整个世界。

可全圆佑始终不曾信奉于他，凡人没有祝祷，天神便束手无策。

就像现在，敌国的王子又拿着刑具走进了牢房，那人自以为英俊的脸上带着丑陋的嫉妒和扭曲的狰狞。  
他日日来塔顶“拷问”全圆佑，又始终让全圆佑穿着属于自己王国的华服，以折磨他最后的自尊，可全圆佑仍然不发一言。

“啪！”  
又是一鞭子抽在全圆佑的膝弯，他避之不及重重跪在地上，冷硬的石板地激起一层浮灰。  
敌国王子看起来兴奋极了，他大笑着口出恶臭：“不过如此，全圆佑你不过如此，骨头再硬还不是向我跪下了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他走上前踩在全圆佑撑着地的手上，碾压着继续说道：“快求我啊， 求我放过你啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，就像你的臣子一样，跪下来给我磕头我就会放过你还会给你荣华富贵~你快求我啊！”

全圆佑的唇线紧崩成一条直线，他没有看自己被碾踩的手一眼，而是抬起头又望向那扇石窗，始终不发一言。  
敌国王子一看到他这幅样子就恼火，可对全圆佑打也打了骂也骂了，得不到任何想要的反应让他只觉一拳打在了棉花上。  
他啐了一口痰在全圆佑的手上，嘱咐手下继续拷问全圆佑，便骂骂咧咧地走出了牢房。

文俊辉把这一切都看在眼里，在敌国王子扬起鞭子的瞬间，他几乎想冲下去拦住那只手。  
可他是天神，他咬牙重复在心里告诫自己，又控制不住地乞求全圆佑开口向自己祝祷。  
“求你了，只要你开口叫我一声……”

多可笑。  
世人在落难时怨恨天神，咒骂天神为何不回应自己，不救自己于水火之中，在衣食无忧时乞求天神给自己更多的荣耀，让子孙后代得到荫护，却在飞黄腾达时又忘记对天神敬畏。  
文俊辉看了世人百年千年，最初还会因蝼蚁般的世人或疼痛或欢愉的心，早就渐渐麻木。  
可他现在作为天神，竟然在乞求一个凡人的信奉，为的只是想护佑那人世世顺遂。

“你没救了文俊辉。”尹净汉的声音又响了起来。  
“你迟早有一天会因为这个微不足道的凡人失掉神格，到那一天记得告诉我，我会亲手抽走你的神格，让你少受点痛苦。”

文俊辉还没来得及回应尹净汉，就看见凡人艰难地撑着地站了起来。  
全圆佑想掸掉华服上的灰尘，被束缚的双手却无能为力，他瞥了眼手上的污秽，最终只是甩了甩手没有理会。  
他又抬起头看着那扇石窗，文俊辉看见他张了张嘴，然后猛地发狠向面前的石墙冲了过去。

“！”  
文俊辉脑中还没确认自己刚才听到的声音，身体便快一步冲了下去，一把抱住了马上就要撞上石墙自戕的全圆佑。  
不留余地求死的人用了十足的劲儿，文俊辉甚至动了些神力才把人囫囵护在怀里。

封闭的塔顶牢房突然凭空出现一个人，在文俊辉怀里冷静过来的全圆佑愣住了。

“你是……天神吗……”  
文俊辉没想到他的凡人竟会一开口就道破自己的身份，问话和回答的人都没在意这场面有多荒诞，文俊辉只是陈恳地点了点头。

“天神怎么会，为我而降落呢……我这样的凡人，怎么值得天神降落……”  
全圆佑明明口中说着自嘲之语，却对文俊辉露出了一个笑容。  
那笑容里没有对命运的诘问也没有对天神的咒怨，只是简简单单提起嘴角的一个平和的微笑，可文俊辉却在心里反复后怕。  
还好，还好我来了，我的凡人原来一直在等着我。  
全圆佑的笑容，明明是被救赎后放下一切了无遗憾的超脱。

[2]  
曾经无数次被厄运折断命数却从来不奢求天神救赎的全圆佑，在无尽的轮回中第一次选择主动结束生命。  
然而在从石窗望向天空的一瞬间，全圆佑第一次呼唤了天神，哪怕只是用口型无声的喟叹，文俊辉也第一时间听到了。  
他等这声呼唤太久了，他不允许自己错过他的凡人的祝祷。

无论全圆佑是贫是富是早夭又或是百年，文俊辉即使从来听不见他的声音也甘愿追逐他的身影。  
现在他才明白原来全圆佑真的从未向他祝祷，因为全圆佑从来不认为神理所应当庇佑自己，他甘愿接受任何命数的安排。   
文俊辉觉得全圆佑比自己更像一个天神——全圆佑是真正的无欲无求无悲无喜。

可文俊辉有了私人的欲念。

那欲念或许是爱。  
神爱世人，文俊辉一定是爱着全圆佑的，但这爱是私人的爱，是在无尽轮回中只望着一个人，是拥有无尽神力却只想为一人护佑。  
文俊辉是天神，他可以护佑每一个向他祝祷的世人，但他不能是一个人的神。

尹净汉说文俊辉你作为天神失格了，你聆听世人的耳不能只关注一个人的声音，你睥睨天下的眼不能只追逐一个人的身影。  
“你虽然还爱着你的世人，但你迟早有一天会为了那个凡人放弃世人，总有一天你再也不看不听世人，甚至不再爱世人。”

文俊辉知道，他无法再爱世人了，他的爱都给了他的凡人。  
所以天神文俊辉降下，救赎他的凡人，哪怕就此失去神格，从此和他的凡人化为肉体凡胎坠入无尽轮回。

文俊辉怀抱着饱受折磨虚弱的全圆佑，囚禁在敌国的日子把全圆佑所有强撑起来的根骨一一折断，他早就已经是强弩之末。  
但现在降临在自己面前的是天神，全圆佑想：“在天神面前狼狈一点好像也没什么。”

文俊辉牵起全圆佑的手，上面混杂着鲜血和污秽，文俊辉满眼心疼为他细细擦拭每根手指，不小心碰到伤处让全圆佑倒吸了一口冷气。  
文俊辉忙停下手安抚，看向全圆佑时得到的却是那人的笑脸。  
文俊辉不解为什么这种时候全圆佑还能笑得出来，但他想起他向来看不懂全圆佑，他爱的就是这样一个即使他不懂也仍会被打动的凡人不是么。

“文俊辉。”  
天神尹净汉的声音从天边传来，文俊辉动作顿了顿又继续，他知道该来的总会来。

尹净汉的身影在牢房里渐渐显现，骤然两位神祗降临，大地开始不正常的震颤，塔顶唯一的凡人承受不起神光的照耀，在文俊辉的怀里失去了意识。  
尹净汉瞥了一眼文俊辉怀里被他视若珍宝的人，淡淡开口：“这就是你违反天理也要护佑的凡人么？”  
文俊辉回视的目光坦荡，“是。”

“你该知道你是神。”  
“我知道，但他也是世人之一不是么。”  
“他是世人之一，你却不是他一个人的神。”  
“我知道，你早告诉过我的。”  
“你知道那你还！……”尹净汉的语气里难得带上了情绪，只一瞬又立刻恢复成无悲无喜的天神。

牢房里沉默了许久，尹净汉盯着眼中只有全圆佑的天神许久，不带感情地开了口。  
“天神文俊辉，忽视世人的声音，私自降临扰乱凡间秩序，作为天神严重失格，神界认为你不再有作为天神的资格，现剥夺你的神位抽掉神格打入轮回，永世为人。”

这对于天神来说几乎灭顶的惩罚只得到文俊辉一个毫不在意的微笑。  
文俊辉对着神界的方向行了个礼，转头对尹净汉叫了声“哥”，毫不意外看见那人身形一滞。

文俊辉笑了笑又叫了一声。  
“哥，成为天神后你就教导过我许多事，可惜我太偏执也太笨，最终还是没学会不偏颇的爱世人。”  
“但我现在学会了爱‘人’，所以你别伤心，我只是变成了芸芸众生之一，和我爱的人一样的凡人。”  
“哥，你以后可要‘爱’我护佑我这个凡人啊，我会好好信奉你向你祝祷的。”

尹净汉狠狠撇过头，“谁要你的信奉……”  
文俊辉抱起全圆佑站了起来，提出了他向天神的第一个乞求。  
“哥，你不是说总有一天会亲手抽走我的神格吗？就是现在了，你轻点啊我怕疼……”

良久，塔顶爆发出声嘶力竭的痛苦吼叫，方才还晴朗的天空顿时黑如泼墨电闪雷鸣，一粒星从天边坠落。  
世人知道，那是一位神祗的陨落。

文俊辉亲手折断了全圆佑这一世的命数，在尹净汉给他留下最后一点神力，让他安顿好自己的时候。  
他抱着身着华服渐渐没了气息的全圆佑，擦去他脸上的灰尘洗去他身上的伤痕，带着人离开了塔顶牢房，找到一片森林落了下来。

他还记得某一世的全圆佑是喜欢这样的森林的。

文俊辉把全圆佑放在能照到阳光听见微风的地方，用神力割断手腕也割断了自己作为凡人的第一世命数，和全圆佑并肩躺在一起。  
他轻抚闭着眼睛带着安详笑容的人俊俏的脸庞，即使知道那人已经听不见了还是说了起来。  
“其实看了你那么久，我还是有些看不懂你，但我想以后我有很多时间可以好好看你了解你了，你可要记得来找我啊~”  
说完文俊辉也躺了下来，感受着身体里的力量一点一点流失，血液的温度开始冷却，他没有一点恐惧反而也笑了起来。

“没关系，你不记得那我就去找你。”

[3]  
全圆佑做了个很长的梦，梦里他不知经历了几世轮回，最后一世他看见了天神降临在自己面前，带着笑容救赎了早已身心俱疲的自己。  
醒来后他觉得脑子像要炸裂般疼痛，抬起头才发现自己又在早已结束的课堂上睡着了，一向独来独往的自己没有同伴呼唤，直睡到教室空无一人才醒来。

他毫不在意地收拾好自己的东西，起身准备离开教室，却突然被窗外的好天光晃了下眼。  
全圆佑愣愣地看了会儿天，不知道为何心里竟然有些温暖，他笑了笑，推开教室门走了出去，却和门外的人撞了个满怀。

门外清瘦的男孩气喘吁吁，乍一看到自己竟愣了一瞬。  
“找到你了。”  
他听见那人好像喃喃自语了一句，还不待确认他听到的是否正确，那人就伸出了手。

“你好，我叫文俊辉，我想认识你可以吗？”  
抬头再看，文俊辉的笑容和梦里的那人重叠，仿若天神降临。


End file.
